Monsters
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Gideon y Fabian se encuentran el momento y en el lugar equivocado con cinco monstruos. (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


_Hello!_

_Aquí nuevamente, pero está vez con tu petición fácil c: me encantó escribir esto. Tuve que investigar y replantearme varias cosillas que te comentaré al final._

_Esta historia esta ambientada, más o menos, un mes antes de que Voldemort cayera._

_Espero te guste c:_

_Nos leemos._

_Bye._

* * *

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Para GinLyra.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Monsters**

Gotas de sudor corrieron por su rostro. Llevar la mascara en este minuto estaba siendo demasiado difícil para él; respetaba profundamente el motivo como para contradecir sus obligaciones y generar más habladurías. Tenía que cuidarse de ser descubierto, ya era demasiado arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo en el Ministerio.

Augustus le dirigió otra mirada a su obra, estaba hecho. Había cumplido su parte.

_Caos_, dijeron.

Y el caos proliferó sin siquiera pensarlo mucho. No era entusiasta en este tipo de prácticas, pero era un medio para un fin.

Ahora el lugar estaba completamente destruido y quemándose poco a poco. Las alarmas ya se habían disparado y no faltaría mucho tiempo para que esto se pusiera maravillosamente épico.

Movió la varita de tal manera que las llamas se volvieron verdes. Los muggles que había sacado a punta de hechizos se estremecieron y comenzaron a gritar entre las amarras de su boca. El miedo en sus rostros lo divirtió y caminó hacia ellos con una genuina sonrisa plantada en la cara, lástima que ellos no pudieran verla.

Solo se detuvo cuando alguien apareció unos pasos más allá.

—Buen trabajo, Rookwood —susurró el recién llegado.

Augustus se giró y miró a su solitario compañero.

—¿Los demás?

El hombre bufó quitándose la máscara.

—Puedo manejarlo solo —contestó.

El hombre mayor reprimió un resoplido. El chico era demasiado joven e impulsivo. Eficiente y eficaz, por supuesto. Por algún motivo, bastante conocido para él, Antonin Dolohov había sido asignado a las misiones más duras y difíciles en los últimos meses. No había fallado en ninguna.

Su trabajo era maravillosamente limpio e implacable.

—Como quieras. De todas maneras, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Comenzó a moverse sin siquiera detenerse ni despedirse.

Tenía que salir rápidamente de este lugar, la Orden del Fénix llegaría y le sería imposible desaparecer.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos desgarrados de la mujer.

Y a él no podían impórtale menos las inclinaciones de tortura de Dolohov.

…

Le dolía el pecho de tanto correr. De alguna manera, había presentido que esta noche no sería perfecta como lo habían planeado. Solo quería tener un maldito respiro, poder estar tranquilo junto a sus amigos, y disfrutar de algo tan banal como una conversación sin preocupaciones.

Ver la una sonrisa plantada en la cara de su hermano, después de mucho tiempo, lo había revivido de una manera inesperada.

Últimamente, todo a su alrededor estaba apagado. Habían perdido compañeros en una misión y otros estaban bastante heridos.

Pero hoy… hoy por fin habían podido alzar una copa de champagne por el glorioso triunfo que estaba en sus hombros. Salvar gente, salvar vidas, era algo impagable. Marlene había dicho que esto debería inmortalizarse y así fue; una fotografía. Una fotografía con gran parte de las personas que estimaba y amaba.

La Orden del Fénix había llegado a sus manos y junto a ello un puñado de oportunidades. No solo para él, sino también para su hermano.

Fabián aún mantenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, las misiones lo entusiasmaban o, tal vez, había sido Emmeline. Gideon podía comprenderlo.

—¡Maldición! —escuchó la exclamación a su lado—. Al parecer, hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

_Muy inteligente_, pensó Gideon. No había manera posible que hubiesen llegado antes, todo el radio cercano estaba con hechizos antiaparicion.

Frente a ellos las llamas habían consumido casi en su totalidad la casa, algunas chispas que estaban alrededor comenzaban a esparcirse sin contemplaciones.

A sus oídos llegaron las suplicas y los quejidos bajos de la persona que estaba siendo torturada.

—Aguamenti—escuchó decir a Fabian.

Y al mismo tiempo, Gideon pronunció:

—Expelliarmus.

Dos cosas sucedieron en ese momento, el hombre que les estaba dando la espalda se retiró rápidamente sin que el hechizo siquiera lo alcanzará. Y el hechizo de Fabian fue insuficiente, como si el fuego fuera _diferente_.

Gideon se detuvo cuando su hermano lo hizo.

Los dos con sus varitas alzadas.

Este hombre… el hombre que aún seguía dándoles la espalda, que parecía imperturbable ante su alrededor seguía con su varita apuntando al suelo.

Todo esto…

Miró de reojo a su hermano.

El pensamiento era mutuo.

Se movieron con cautela. A cada paso que daban la mirada de horror se reflejaba en sus rostros. Había seis personas tendidas en el piso, irreconocibles con laceraciones en el cuerpo y rostro. La otra persona, la que el hombre estaba lastimando, sollozaba y se quejaba.

—Tira la varita al piso —la voz apretada de Fabian interrumpió el silencio. Gideon sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

—Es aquí donde no deberían pensar y solo actuar.

Se giró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Dolohov —susurraron ambos.

—Hermanos Prewett es un honor para mí conocerlos finalmente —se inclinó ligeramente.

—No podemos decir lo mismo. Ahora, suelta la varita.

Antonin susurró algo e hizo un movimiento tan sutil de varita que pasó desapercibido por los hermanos.

—Entregarles mi varita significaría una derrota, ¿Por qué no vienen por ella?

—Si es lo que quieres —sonrió Fabian.

—Depulso.

—Desmaius.

—Incarcerous.

—Avada…

Gideon y Fabian se movieron rápidamente cuando escucharon voces cercanas. Dolohov no estaba solo. Hechizos volaron por sus cabezas. A penas y fueron capaces de evitarlos con algunos hechizos defensivos. Corrieron hacia el bosque cercano. Tendrían que luchar contra tres o cuatro personas más.

—Esto se pondrá interesante, hermanito.

—Es lo único que te gusta de estas situaciones, ¿No?

Fabian no respondió, no era necesario, Gideon lo conocía a la perfección.

—¡No pueden huir por siempre! —ambos conocían esa voz. Igor Karkarov.

—Nosotros podemos contra ellos, Gideon. Hemos estado en peores situaciones.

Peores. Mucho peores quiso corregir Gideon, situaciones en donde no había más sobrevivientes que ellos o donde habían terminado tan heridos que creyeron que esa sería su última misión.

—Imperio.

El hechizo tomó desprevenido a Fabian, Gideon supo de inmediato quien estaba ahí también. Mulciber.

Junto a él aparecieron: Dolohov, Igor Karkarov, Travers y Avery. Sus varitas les apuntaban directamente.

—Ahora, ¿Quién debe soltar la varita? —preguntó con sorna, Dolohov.

…

Antonin se quitó el sudor y la sangre del rostro. Jamás lo diría y mucho menos lo reconocería, pero estos tipos eran excelentes peleadores. Quizás, un poco despistados a la hora de organizarse, pero bastante buenos cuando se centraban en ello.

Fabian Prewett se había desechó del Imperio con una habilidad que ya desearía poseer, Mulciber era especialista en la maldición. Por más que intentaron amarrarlo a ella, no pudieron.

Igor jadeaba mientras se apoyaba en cada árbol que podía, Gideon le había herido de gravedad la pierna y sangraba profusamente.

Los demás tenían unos cuantos ramillones y, quizás, una que otra fractura, pero a Antonin no le importaban. Solo quería terminar con esto. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba arrancarles la cabeza y llevárselas a su señor.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta me las pagará —sentenció Travers—. Lo bueno es que le he lastimado —se carcajeó, pero jadeó en el proceso.

Travers, de los cinco, era el menos capacitado. Vamos, era bueno luchando, pero no tenía la mejor puntería y había logrado lastimar a uno de ellos. Por lo menos, traerlo había servido de algo.

La sangre era el mejor indicio que tenían del camino que estaban recorriendo. Tendrían que caminar demasiado si querían huir.

—Incarcerous.

Avery cayó atado completamente.

—¡Crucio! —exclamó Travers.

Errando garrafalmente.

—Depulso.

—Petrificus Totalus.

—Vamos, Gideon, es hora de salir del escondite —la voz de Antonin llenó el amplio espacio en el que se encontraban—. Nos dejaras a tu hermano, así de fácil. Tal vez, podría enviarte sus partes vía lechuza. ¡Crucio!

—¡Crucio!

Mulciber se unió a Antonin en la maldición.

Fabian se retorció internamente, incapaz de moverse por el hechizo que le había alcanzado. Dolía, ¡Maldición! Solo quería gritar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el escondite de Gideon.

Si tenía que soportar esto para que su hermano pudiera salir vivo, lo haría.

El ciclo volvió.

Crucio, tras crucio por una eternidad. También golpes, podía sentir las patadas en su cara y estómago.

—Y… Avad…

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita voló de las manos de Antonin.

—Incarcerous —siseó Gideon contra Travers—. Ahora solo somos tu y yo, Dolohov.

—No cuentes con ello, niño —una varita se presionó contra su cabeza. Avery—. Pesabas que un estúpido _Depulso_ me derrotaría. Ahora, suelta la puta varita y levanta los brazos.

Gideon le hizo caso.

Su mirada se dirigió a Fabian, estaba mal herido, casi irreconocible por los hechizos que había recibido anteriormente.

—Esto está recién comenzando —murmuró Antonin dirigiéndoles una significativa mirada.

…

Antes de que las luces se apagaran. Los monstruos aullaron y alzaron la marca al cielo.

No fueron necesarias más acciones.

Alastor fue el primero en llegar y observar… observar a detalle, Emmeline y Marlene fueron las siguientes.

—Oh Merlín.

Fabian estaba irreconocible, sino fuera por el reloj tan característico en su muñeca. Tenía heridas por todas partes, había golpes en su cara.

Gideon estaba cerca, una de sus manos rozando el hombre de Fabian. Estaba herido, pero sus ojos… había recibido la maldición asesina.

Escucharon un gruñido, los tres levantaron la varita encontrándose con un herido Travers.

—¡Al menos el sacrificio valdrá la pena! —ladró Alastor—. Desmaius.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

—Dumbledore ya debe estar con los Weasleys, debemos llevarlos.

.

El tiempo se fue, se diluyó.

Así como llegó la noche, llegó el día.

Y, Molly, aún no soltaba el reloj que tenía entre sus manos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, como si esperara algo. Un milagro. Tal vez, ellos aparecerían y les dirían a todos que había sido una broma o una estrategia.

Esperaba cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Necesitaba verlos, abrazarlos y decirles cuanto los quería. La ultima vez, no lo había hecho y ahora…

Reconocía el error. El de los tres. Conocía sus errores y los de ellos.

Dar todo por sentado en una guerra que no parecía terminar nunca.

—¡Mami!

La mujer se secó las lágrimas y se giró, solo para observar a sus pequeños Fred y George.

Ellos sonrieron traviesos y se echaron a correr sin ser conscientes de las emociones que estaba albergando su madre.

Molly sabía que en algún momento los monstruos caerían y ella se encargaría de que fuera así.

* * *

.

.

.

Notas finales.

Hola, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Aquí nuevamente tarde y dejándote esta notita.

Te comento que de lo que he leído en los libros y en internet escribí la historia.

No se cuenta mucho sobre ellos, solo que fueron asesinados por cinco mortífagos y que Dolohov fue el culpable. Ahora, el cuando no se menciona, por lo menos yo no lo encontré.

Tomé la decisión de:

1.- Buscar la foto donde aparece toda la Orden del Fénix original, ellos aparecen ahí y según internet la foto fue tomada "dos semanas antes de la muerte de Marlene McKinnon en Julio 1981". Así que por eso consideré que un mes antes de... era lo justo.

2.- Ponerle una "pareja" a Fabian fue una idea que me surgió mientras leía unos fics sobre ellos. Por eso, lo menciono tan breve y sin profundidad.

3.- Incluir a Augustus Rookwood se me ocurrió luego de leer en alguna parte que: había provocado una explosión que había matado a Fred Weasley. Me pareció una buena idea mencionarlo, ya que al fin y al cabo acabará dañando a los Weasleys.

Creo que eso es todo.

Espero que te haya gustado. Pensé que no alcanzaba a editarlo.

Bye.


End file.
